elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/March
02 MAR Galactic News: Rahu Operation comes to an End An Alliance spokesperson has announced that its operation to the crew of an Alliance convoy from opportunistic slavers in the Rahu system has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the campaign by recovering escape pods from the remains of the convoy and delivering them safely to Acharya Station. Meanwhile, combat pilots neutralised slavers who were attempting to take escape pods from the wreckage. As the operation drew to a close, an Alliance spokesperson made a brief statement: "We are immeasurably grateful to the galactic community for its support. Countless members of Alliance personnel have been spared a lifetime of enforced slavery, and we have you to thank for it." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Acharya Station in the Rahu system. Community Goal: Loren's Legion Issues Request Loren's Legion, an Imperial organisation based in the Prism system, has placed an open order for tantalum. The organisation has a wide range of business interests, and regularly supplies commercial entities with raw materials and other commodities. On this occasion it has turned to the galactic community for help fulfilling its commitments. A spokesperson for the organisation released a statement to the media. "We have experienced a huge spike in demand, and our facility at Hiram's Anchorage is already running at full capacity, so to satisfy our clients we will need the help of the galactic community. Fortunately we are in a position to offer generous premiums to pilots who deliver tantalum to Hiram's Anchorage in the Prism system." The campaign begins on the 2nd of March 3303 and will run for two weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 03 MAR Freelance Report: The Mercury Seven Expedition This weekend, the Mercury Seven expedition will depart from Jaques Station in the Colonia system. Citizens are invited to join the expedition, or to watch it depart at 7.00 UTC on the 5th of March 3303. The expedition takes its name from the Mercury Seven, a group of astronauts from an early spaceflight programme – brave men who risked much to explore the frontier. The expedition will comprise a number of stages, with regular stops for those with SRVs or fighters. Sights will include the Orio-Persean Conflux, the Osprey Stellar Remnant, Wagar's Reach and Zephyrus. Pilots who want to participate are encouraged to contact the Colonia Citizens Network. Bob Dobilina 09 MAR Galactic News: Loren's Legion Appeal Concludes Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney, steward of the Prism system, has announced that the Loren's Legion appeal for tantalum has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Hiram's Anchorage, the organisation's base of operations. In a statement, Delaney said: "Loren's Legion would like to extend its gratitude to all the Commanders who rallied to our call. Our immediate economic issues have been addressed, thanks to your efforts." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Hiram's Anchorage in the Prism system. Community Goal: The Colonia Expansion The Colonia Council has launched a fourth migration appeal, giving the galaxy's minor factions an opportunity to establish a permanent presence in the Colonia Nebula. A spokesperson for the organisation explained the nature of the initiative: "Once again we are asking pilots to deliver a specific commodity to Jaques Station on behalf of their chosen organisation in order to earn a migration visa." "At the end of the campaign, the ten factions that have made the largest contribution will earn the right to settle in one of the systems we have targeted for colonisation. A new planetary outpost will be constructed in the system for the organisation's sole use." The campaign begins on the 9th of March 3303 and will run for four weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Appeal for Construction Materials The Military Militia, an independent organisation based in the XI-2 Lupi system, has announced plans to establish an installation in its home system, and has issued an appeal for various commodities for use in the construction. Commander MiL1TiA SiX, the group's wing commander, elaborated on the nature of the appeal: "We need two resources to start construction – military grade fabrics and platinum – and we encourage all able and willing Commanders to assist us." "Resistance is expected, but the Military Militia and its allies stand at the ready. We will be patrolling the shipping lanes in order to keep criminals at bay and ensure no crime goes unpunished." The proposed installation, which will be known as Soldiers' Respite, will boast state-of-the-art communication relays, high-tech weapon systems and a combat training facility. The organisation has promised to reward pilots who deliver the requested commodities to Pellegrino Hub in the XI-2 Lupi system. The campaign begins on the 9th March 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 16 MAR Galactic News: Construction Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for the Military Militia has extended its gratitude to those who supported its recent appeal for construction materials. In a statement, the spokesperson said: "Thanks to the galactic community, we are now in a position to start work on the Soldiers' Respite installation." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Pellegrino Hub in the XI-2 Lupi system. Community Goal: Alectrona Imperial Society Issues Appeal The Empire has announced plans to construct an outpost in the Andhrimi system, and has placed an open order for materials for use in the construction. The Alectrona Imperial Society has been authorised to coordinate the campaign, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver building fabricators, energy grid assemblies and lithium to Yurchikhin Station in the Andhrimi system. After learning of the Empire's plans to gain a foothold in the Andhrimi system, the Federation intends to undermine the operation by targeting Alectrona Imperial Society ships. The rival campaigns begin on the 16th of March 3303 and will run for one week. If either organisation achieves its aims earlier than planned, the operations will end immediately. Galactic News: Loren's Legion Appeal Concludes Ambassador Cuthrick Delaney, steward of the Prism system, has announced that the Loren's Legion appeal for Tantalum has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Hiram's Anchorage, the organisation's base of operations. In a statement, Delaney said: "Loren's Legion would like to extend its gratitude to all the Commanders who rallied to our call. Our immediate economic issues have been addressed, thanks to your efforts." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Hiram's Anchorage in the Prism system. 20 MAR Galactic News: Distress Call Received from Col 70 Sector Recent reports indicate that a garbled distress call from somewhere in the Col 70 sector has been received. The news has been met with surprise from some quarters, given that permit restrictions have made the sector relatively inaccessible. "We're not sure what to make of it," said Perry Hussein, a member of the Federal intelligence community, "but it was definitely a distress call and the ship that sent it appears to have been destroyed. The telemetry indicates it was an older vessel, perhaps Cobra class." 23 MAR Community Goal: Restoring Order in Lidpar Authorities in the Lidpar system have reported a sharp increase in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that the agitators are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally spreading discord. To counter this threat, the Union of Lidpar Green Party has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the Lid system, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Carlisle Station. In addition, the Union of Lidpar Green Party has promised to reward pilots who deliver battle weapons, reactive armour, and advanced medicines to Carlisle Station in the Lidpar system, to support local security forces. The campaign begins on 23rd of March 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Alectrona Imperial Society Operation Succeeds A spokesperson for the Alectrona Imperial Society has announced that its appeal for construction materials has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the operation, and the Alectrona Imperial Society will be able to begin construction of an outpost in the Andhrimi system at some point in the future. A spokesperson for the Alectrona Imperial Society thanked those who supported the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Yurchikhin Station in the Andhrimi system. 24 MAR Galactic News: Perpetrators of Darnielle's Progress Heist Identified Three of the five individuals responsible for the recent theft of meta-alloys from Darnielle's Progress have been positively identified, following analysis of starport security footage. Remarkably, one of the perpetrators has been acknowledged as Commander Salomé, also known as Kahina Tijani Loren. Loren was sentenced to life imprisonment last year for the attempted murder of Admiral Denton Patreus, but when her convoy was destroyed en route to Koontz Asylum it was assumed she had been killed. Responding to the news, Imperial authorities promptly placed a galaxy-wide bounty on Salomé to the tune of 500,000 credits. Meanwhile, Princess Aisling Duval released a brief statement: "Commander Salomé is a disgraced senator and a convicted murderer. She incites violence wherever she goes, and in the interest of public safety she must be stopped. I urge all those loyal to the Empire to deliver justice to this criminal." Salomé's accomplices have been identified as former MetaDrive employee Raan Corsen – previously believed deceased – and former Junior Alliance operative Tsu Annabelle Singh. The Empire has placed sizeable bounties on both individuals. Imperial military sources issued the following advice to those interested in pursuing these bounties: "These individuals should be considered armed and dangerous. Make no attempt to communicate with them. Shoot on sight. Visual evidence of a target's death will guarantee the relevant bounty." Salomé's current location is unknown, but she is believed to have fled the core systems. 30 MAR Community Goal: Halsey Requests Relief Former Federal president Jasmina Halsey has appealed for relief for the refugees currently at Dirichlet Orbital. In a statement, Halsey said: "Dirichlet Orbital has already become a haven for those fleeing the ongoing conflict between the Empire and the Federation. But if we are to provide these people with ongoing care, we will need the help of the galactic community. Fortunately, the Yum Kamcabi Purple Life Industry has volunteered to support a relief operation." The Yum Kamcabi Purple Life Industry has pledged to reward pilots who deliver Natural Fabrics, Food Cartridges, and Basic Medicines to Dirichlet Orbital in the Yum Kamcabi system. Meanwhile, the Revolutionary Patani Labour has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in Yum Kamcabi, to counter the threat to trade routes. The campaign begins on the 30th of March 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Order Restored in Lidpar The Union of Lidpar Green Party has announced that its campaign to clear the Lidpar system of agitators has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. The Union of Lidpar Green Party also stated that its appeal for Battle Weapons, Reactive Armour and Advanced Medicines had reached a successful conclusion. Authorities in the Lidpar system have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Carlisle Station in the Lidpar system. 31 MAR Galactic News: Empire Expands into the Pleiades Recent reports indicate that the Empire has expanded into the Pleiades star cluster, having established a number of outposts in the HR 1185 system. Katherine Ryder, a freelance journalist and seasoned war correspondent, commented on the development: "Things might have been quiet recently, but that doesn't mean the situation with the Empire and the Federation has improved. This is a cold war, after all." "Regardless of claims to the contrary, this conflict is about one thing: meta-alloys. Both sides want Maia and Merope because of the barnacles they contain, and both sides will keep pushing into those systems." "Eventually, one of two things will happen: one side will withdraw...or neither side will. In the latter scenario, war seems inevitable." Politicians on both sides of the divide have urged the superpowers to engage in amicable talks and establish some kind of agreement over the meta-alloys, but such entreaties have so far fallen on deaf ears. Category:GalNet